


Living Souls

by Daily_Smiles



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Be careful if you wanna read this, I AM SORRY, Implied/Referenced Character Death, This Is Sad, This has a lot of feelings in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Smiles/pseuds/Daily_Smiles
Summary: Zhin loves his lover. He promised to protected them, to be always with them, but then again life doesn't always go as we imagine.(I am not good at summaries or titles)//////////////Important information :This fanfic was edited on the 11/03/2019 (there was alot of misspellings sorry ;-;)





	Living Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this fanfic because I was sad and I reread a fanfic named Worse Than Nightmares by TotoTheCactus. When I reread it I got this idea. Enjoy it..... I guess.

Zhin woke up to a feeling of fingertips running down his naked chest. Keeping his eyes closed, he smiled knowing perfectly who those fingers belong to.

 

“Someone woke up early than usual. Is it a special time and I didn’t know?” Zhin asked with an amused tone.

 

A soft chuckle made Zhin open his eyes and look at the person who was next to him. Is his lover he reminded himself, his lovely lover, the most innocent and beautiful soul in the world, the only person he enjoys to be with and wishes to stay forever with.

 

“Why? Can not I just enjoy being with you? Is it a crime now **?** ” Zhin’s lover  sighed while snuggling into Zhin’s chest.

 

Zhin moved his right hand to pet his lovers hair. One more thing that Zhin adored about his lover is the fact that his lover is a cuddly person. Zhin wouldn't really mind stay in bed and cuddle all day.

 

“You know I wouldn’t mind stay here, but we have things to do.” Zhin kissed the top of his lover head.

 

“I know.” his lover sighed again “But at least we got to enjoy this moment together.” his lover head moved close to his.

 

Zhin felt his lover plant kisses on his neck, that made Zhin close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. But all this innocent play ended in the moment Zhin felt his lover knee brush his crotch, in that moment all Zhin’s intentions went from innocent ones to lustful ones. He climbed on top his lover. 

 

He loves the look of his lover under him, their messy hair was spread all over of the pillow, and some of the hair also covered some of their face, their eyes were shining and they were also smiling. Their cuteness made Zhin’s heart melt and at the same time it gave him more lustful desires.

 

Zhin moved his head closer to his lover, noses almost touching.

 

“You are playing a dangerous game.” Zhin whispered with a low lustful tone.

 

Zhin’s lover giggled making Zhin want to just kiss their soft lips.

 

“I think I don’t mind playing dangerous game. In fact, people say that playing dangerous games is more fun than the normal games.” Zhin’s lover answered with a lovely smile.

 

A devil smirk formed in Zhin’s lips.

 

“Then.” Zhin kissed his lover on the lips “You wouldn’t mind.” Zhin kissed his lover cheek “If I do this.” Zhin kissed his way from his lover jawline to their neck while one of his hands started to go under his lover shirt to massage and explore their skin.

 

The way Zhin’s lover arched their back upwards and the moans that came out of them made Zhin more determined to make this moment worth it, for Zhin this felt like his private heaven on earth.

 

Zhin felt one of his lover hand grip his shoulder while the other was on his hair pushing him closer to their neck.

 

Zhin became more aggressive, he started to bite their neck and use both of his hands to explore his lover body. In the middle of that ferocity Zhin heard is lover whisper.

 

“You need to wake up.” Zhin stopped all his movements and looked at his lover eyes with a confusing look.

 

“What are you talking about?” Zhin asked with a husky voice and a frown on his face.

 

His lover gave him a sweet smile, moved their hands to his face and started to caressing his face in a lovely way.

 

“It’s time to wake up Zhin. We can’t be together anymore. Don’t you remember, do you?” his lover asked tilting their head to the side with a sad smile “I am dead.”

 

In that moment Zhin remembered everything. He started to panic, he wanted to stay, be with his lover and tell him a million times that he loved them. But all too soon he ended up waking up with a jolt, making his body moved brutally forward. Zhin was breathing hard, his body was all sweaty, but the most scary thing to him was the fact that his body was shaking HARD!!

 

He closed his eyes, his hands gripped the cover of his bed until his knukles became white and he gritted his teeth to let a silent scream. The painful memories were all coming  back to him.

 

After Zhin calmed down, he got up, picked his Inferno Blade and left the room, ignoring precious  [ small metal dragon figure ](https://www.emp-online.it/dw/image/v2/BBQV_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-master-emp/default/dwaadd169f/images/3/2/8/0/328048d-emp.jpg?sfrm=png) that rested next to a also precious  [ butterfly pendant ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61rq8vKO2sL._UY500_.jpg) in the bedside table.

 

There was also a  [ metal bracelet with a ruby ](https://www.sarda.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/SARDA_3501BEEPNK-B.jpg) , but that bracelet is long lost on Zhin’s room after one of his rage attacks.

 

The sun wasn’t even up, but The Tyrant was already starting his day with rage and an insatiable desire for a long gone revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to write more about this story just leave comment. I would enjoy doing it and I have an idea for it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a kudo if you liked this fanfic and comment what you thought about it or if you want more.
> 
> If there is some question about this fanfic or any misspelling please tell me.


End file.
